I'll Always Protect You No Matter What Happens
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Sora and Roxas are unique faternal twins. They always do things together. Roxas always and will protect Sora even if it cost him his life. The two grow up and starts to have weird feelings for one another. Not knowing they been in love since they were younger. Sora and Roxas doesn't know what to do when they both have feelings for each other.
1. Things You Need To know

A/**N**: Welcome to my first Rokusoku story ( Roxas x Sora) This is twincest and also little bromance between other characters if you don't like please don't flame me! Please go back to the other page you were at! Thank you! :P This story consists of other pairings like Cleon, Venterra, Risoku, Akuroku, Vanora, Vanven, Namora, Sokai, Seiner, and so on. Oh yeah Roxas is seme when he's with Sora! I think it uber cute that way! I just don't know!

This dedicated to me, myself, and I! :)

**WARNINGS:** This is yaoi (boyxboy love) dark themes, foul language, character death, fluff, and so on!

**RATED: M**

Remenber when you're reviewing or pm; Please be polite, use correct grammer, capilization, and punctation! And also please don't be to of a critic cuz I can't really take critisim well u.u

There will probably be MPREG but I haven't really thought of it so yeah...

Please give me tips and ideas tonight! It will be very grateful

**Comments, Suggestions, Concerns? **

**Please tell me in a reviews or pm **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Promises from From Past

**A/N:** I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy unfortunately, Square Einx owns it! I just own the plot! :P

P.S. The begining is about the past, yeah you can tell in the chappie name! :U But gets into their high school years... :J

Chapter 1: **Promises from Past**

A seven year old Vanitas was on the edge of a busy road with his six year old brother Ventus, five year old brother Roxas and Sora. They were faternal twins.

"When I grow up, I'm going to rule the world with an iron fist!" Vanitas shouted as pumped up his fist.

"I want to become a photographer!" Ventus yelled.

"So what is your dreams, Roxas, Sora?" Vanitas asked.

"Woxy and I are going to get married then we're going to have kids and live happily ever after like Cinderella did and her husband. Also Woxy wants to become a singer!" Sora turned around at Roxas who was blushing,

"You two can't get married! Boys are suppose to like Girls! If you do that mama and daddy will hate you forever and ever..." Vanitas said.

"Why? Mommy? Daddy? Hate me... why?" Sora tears full up and begin to escape his face.

"Don't cry.. Sor-Sor! Of course we can get married! Van is just a jerkwad! Don't listen to him!" Roxas pulled the brunette into a tight hug as he gave Vanitas a death glare.

"If you get married you've alot of planning to do. Firsr you've to pick out an outfit to wear. Secondly, what kind of cake would you like. Third, invite guests. Fourth, see who wants to be your bridemaids and flower girl. Fifth, whose going to be your right hand man also." Ventus explained thoroughly.

"I can't wait until I get married to Woxy!" Sora exclaimed.

"I guess.. you two can get married! But if you're... I want the cake to be chocolate with strawberries." Vanitas mentioned.

"Ok, ok, cake and strawberries it is." Roxas said scribbling it down on his notepad.

"Well we better get home before it gets dark or mom will have a moose." Vanitas started walking as Ven followed behind him.

"Sor-Sor..?" Roxas poke his twin's arm.

"Yes Woxy?" Sora turned around to face his brother.

"Are... are.. you sure.. that.. um you want to marry... me..?" stammered embrassed Roxas, who was reddening.

"Of course Woxy! I love you! I'll never ever change my mind! We're going to get married even if humanity doesn't want us to." Sora said.

Roxas eyes widened. "So-Sor.. would you get mad if I... umm well kiss you..?" He wondered.

"No," Sora answered. "But if you want to kiss me.. I guess that will be alright since I'm your fiancee."

Roxas and Sora face one another, the oldest twin which was Roxas softly kiss Sora on the cheek.

Sora reddened. "How was it?" Roxas asked, timidly.

"It was wonderful Woxy.." Sora said softly.

"Come on you love birds! I kinda want to go home today actually!" Vanitas called out to his younger brothers.

"Sor-Sor promise me... that you would never kiss anyone besides me, ok?" Roxas hold up his pinkie finger.

"I promise... Woxy... I'll only kiss you." Sora said also putting up his pinkie finger.

After shaking with recognition of promise, Sora and Roxas walk hand to hand as they followed older they got home. Their mother was being her usual happy-self as she sat down on the sofa watching her favorite soap opera. She pyshed! The new episode that she dying to see was on. She finally going to fine out if Anthony was Mike's long-lost-brother-who-apparently-killed-his-wife-and-kids-but-at-the-end-he-actually-trying-to-protect-him.

"Mama what are you cooking tonight for dinner?" Sora asked as he pulled on her dress.

"I'm cooking spaghetti, garlic bread, and desert we're having chocolate cake!" She answered.

_At the Beach... _

Sora left the living room to see what Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus was doing. They were not in their rooms. _Where are they? Omigosh did they __get eaten my aliens?_ Sora asked inside his mind. He decided to see if they were outside playing so he went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink.

He gulped it down then threw it away. Sora told his mom that he'll be at the beach. "Be careful, dear! Also, don't forget to come back before it

becomes dark!" She yelled. Sora walked closer and closer to the beach as he spotted Roxas and a girl with long blonde hair laughing.

Roxas slowly turned around to look at Sora. "Don't just stand there like a statue Sor-Sor come meet Nami!" Roxas proclaim. Sora walk over and sat next to the girl. "Don't be shy Nami-chan go introduce yourself to Sor-Sor." Roxas said. "H-Hello... m-m-my name is N-Na- Namine." She says introducing herself trying avoiding eye contact.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora Hiwagawa!" Sora beamed at her. She blushed.

"So what game should we play?" Roxas asked.

"We can play _Simon says._.?" Namine suggested shyly.

"What a great idea Nami!" Sora exclaim as he tackle Namine.

She quickly turn tomato red.

"Sor-Sor! Look what you did to Nami! She fainted!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh no! Nami!" Sora gasped.

Namine merely open her eyes as she seens Sora holding her hand.

She immediately got up, and gaze timidly at the her feet.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked, concern.

"Y-Ye- Yes...Roxas." She said stuttering.

"Ok on with the game!" Sora shouted.

"Alright, um.. whose going to be Simon though?" Roxas asked tilting his head back and forth.

"Since Nami thought of the game, she should be Simon." Sora said.

"O-Ok... S-Si- Simon says touch your elbow," Namine didn't know what to say next but then an idea pop out of her head, "Touch your knee."

Sora and Roxas touch there elbow.

"You can't trick us that easily Nami!" Sora said gleefully.

"Touch your head." Namine says.

Sora really paid attention to what she say and touch his head.

"You're out Sor-Sor!" Roxas pointed out.

"Aww.. this sucks!" Sora pouted as he kick a pebble.

Roxas eventually became the winner.

"What should we play next?" Sora wondered.

"We can't play anything its getting to late Sor-Sor." Roxas stated.

Sora pouted. "Awwww! B-But I really wanted to play with _Nami _more!"

Namine blush when he heard brunette said her name. She clutch her shirt and looked down at her feet.

"Nami do you want _me _to walk you home?" Sora asked, pointing at himself.

"N-No... its ok." Namine answered.

Sora was disappointed but he gave her a why-don't-you-want-me-to-walk-home look.

Even though Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus insisted on walking her home, she gave them same answer as the brunette.

___Hiwagawa House..._

Then Roxas, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas walk home and when they arrive there was a scent of food in kitchen. They hurried and ran towards the

kitchen but got scolded by their mother who told them to wash their hands first before they ate. Once they wash their hands, they ate dinner then desert.

Afterwards they took a bath and eventually went to bed.

_Next Day..._

The next day at school Roxas, Sora, and Namine walk hand to hand too school and back. They went to the beach to play _Simon Says. _Blitzball, Hide Go Seek, and Freeze tag. Every single day would do this.

"It sooooo hot," Sora whine while laying on his stomach, "This weather is unnatural!"

"Keep your mouth shut and it would probably me less hot," Vanitas snorted. "Van you're sooooooo mean!" Sora sang. "Thank you for the comment, Sora."

"U-Umm.. e-ever-every- everyone... I bought you..?" Namine says stumbling on some of her words.

Ventus, Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas looked at Namine to see she was holding five sea salt ice creams. "Gimme! I want all of tthem!" Vanitas shouted almost about to tackle her.

Namine panics. N-No... that's not f-fa- fair... w-we have t-to s-sh-share... um," she quickly glances down at her feet and freezes when she realize that Vanitas didn't really didn't care. _She couldn't give Vanitas all of ice creams it wouldn't be fair for the rest of them... she couldn't stand up to Van.. he's scary!_

"Stop being greedy Van," Ventus wack Van on his head, "Don't you see that Nami spend her money to buy each one of a sea salt ice cream.

"I'm sorry about Van. He's just greedy." Roxas stated who also wanted to tackle her to get one of the sea salt ice cream but hold it in.

"Are you ok Namine? You look frighten..." Sora asks worriedly.

"I-I'm ok.." Namine says meekly.

"How about we pass out sea salt ice cream to everyone." Ventus said. Vanitas was about to take all them when... Ventus glared at him with menacing eyes. "Van sit **DOWN**!" Causing Vanitas's entire body to jump from his brother's voice, letting his eyes bulging out.

"Sit **DOWN**! _Stay there _to... while I get your ice cream." Ventus pointed at the sand.

Vanitas sat there frighten. _How did Ven get so scary..? _Van asks himself in his thoughts.

Roxas feels bad for Van but he is happy when he gets his sea salt ice cream.

"H-Here y-you... go..." Namine said frightenedly as she handed him a ice cream.

"Thank you!" He exclaims as he aggressively devours his ice cream.

Namine, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas all sits dowm on the sand; Sora is smiling and happy like his normal self. Vanitas lays down on the sand and fallen to sleep. Ventus did the same. "I'm going to the bathroom." Roxas said getting up and leaving the beach to go fine nearest rest room.

"Erm, Namine... whats your mom and dad like?" Sora asks straightforwardly.

Namine drops her ice cream and looks down at her feet miserably. "M-My m-mo- mom... and d-da- dad have a divorce. My mom go passed away in a car accident so I live with my... stepfather..."

"I-I I-I- I'm... s-so... s-so-sor- sorry... I-I... shouldn't have mention it..." Frantically Sora apologizes.

"No, don't leave," Namine pulled Sora's shirt. "I-Its OK... I-I... already got over it.."

Sora feels bad for even saying such things, so he pulls Namine into a warm embrace. "Forgive... me... Namine..." He says, quietly.

"My father and mother passed away in an car accident five months ago." She looks grievously down at ice cream that had fallen onto the ground.

"..." Sora didn't know what to say too Namine that could make her happy.

"Hey I'm back what did i mi-" Roxas came back to see Namine ran past him crying making Ven and Van awake from their slumber.

"I-I'm so s-so-sor- sorry." Namine says as tears ran down her face nonstop.

_Next Day at school..._

It wasn't the same. Only Roxas and Sora was walking hand to hand today. "What did you say to Nami the other day?" Roxas asks.

Sora didn't hear his brother, he was deep in thought, and distracted.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted snapping Sora out of his gaze.

"Hm? Did you say something Woxy?" Sora turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah... I did... you look deep in though today," Roxas says, "I wanted to know what happen between you and Nami the other day."

"Well... I kinda-" Sora couldn't tell Roxy but he wouldn't lie to his brother.

"Soa ask what my parents are like and I told him that they divorce and then my mom passed away." Namine says coldly with no emotions in her eyes.

Roxas didn't know what to say. "I-Is-Isn- Isn't it a beautiful day to go to the beach?" Sora tried to brighten up the mood but it didn't work.

"Lets go to class... Namine." Roxas took the blonde's hand leaving Sora behind.

Sora knew that Roxas would be mad at him for making Namine well... the way she was... but he didn't mean to... what is he suppose to do to make them forgive him.

_In english class..._

Namine knew Sora didn't mean to do what he did, but she couldn't face him, right now or never.

"Don't worry about Nami.. I know Sor-Sor was a bit to..." Roxas struggled with right words to say.

"Its ok.. Roxy.. I'm fine." Namine says with an uneasy smile.

Sora enteres the classroom, where student's are laughing and idly talking with their companions.

Sora sat at the back today, he couldn't bare Roxas and Namine looking at him, he felt bad for what he did.

"Hey! Can I sit here?" A boy with silver hair, name Riku Yoshida, asked.

"Yeah.. . nobody else wants to sit with me." Sora answered sadly.

"Cheer up ok, I don't want to see you sad it kinda makes me sad," Riku says, "Your name is Sora, right?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah why...? "Because we're are going to me best friends thats why!" Riku proclaim.

Then out of nowhere a girl with auburn hair with cerculean eyes like Sora's came in.

"Yeah! We'll be the three musketeers!" She exclaim pumping her arm up.

"Yes! Musketteers!" Sora also pump up his hand.

"We'll always be together no matter what!" Riku shouted.

The auburn girl nodded. "I'm Kairi Kimura! I just move here!" Her eyes sparkled as she glance at Sora and Riku.

"I'm Sora Hiwagawa and this is Riku Yoshida." Sora greeted.

"Whats up?" Riku says coolly.

Kairi giggled. "Whats so funny?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Oh nothing." She answers.

_Girls are so weird _Sora says in his mind.

_In front of the class..._

"Don't worry Nami. I'll be with you the entire day." Roxas reassures her.

She smiles self consciously. "T-Th- Thank you."

Sora had an urgue to go near Namine to apologize but he didn't want to make a scene.

Then the teacher came and said, "Ok. Everyone today is day when I give everyone their roles in our play. Remenber if you complain whose your partner is we will never ever do this again."

"I want to be with Roxas!"

"No fair I want Roxy-chan!"

"I pick Sora as my partner!" .

"I want Sora to me my partner! I already asked him yetsertday!"

"I call dibs on Riku!"

"No I want Riku!"

"I want Kairi to be my partner then!"

"No I already asked her the other day!"

"No you didn't **LIAR**!"

"You're a liar!"

"I want Namine!"

"No Nami is mind!"

"Enough! Everyone sit down!" The teacher instructed.

All of the students took their seats.

The teacher gave half the class, their partners. "Take out your notebooks, kids, because whoever I call is going to be your script partner for the play and entire year."

"Namine Ume and Sora Hiwagawa."

Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing; She blocks her ears as she sees the brunette coming towards her. She is paired with SORA how is going to deal with this?

"Don't worry Nami. Its ok going to be, I promise." Roxas guarantee.

Namine smile at Roxas calmly. "Roxy you're the best."

Roxas smiled back and left to go with his partner which was a girl name Kairi Kimura.

Sora came next to her and sat down not saying anything. Namine felt very, very, very odd when brunette was around her. To her, he was like someone who would never give up no matter what; He was inevitable! He had ALL the same classes she had and even if she wanted to change them, there wasn't no point of doing that because it was almost the end of the year.

Sora's body completely was chill to the bone. He didn't know what to say or do?

"Sora... I forgive you... it wasn't your fault... I shouldn't have been mad... you're the only... person I knew who actually asked me what happen to me without blowing it out of porportion. Everyone felt sorry for me and I thought you were one of those_ people_Sora." Namine explain.

Sora is speechless, he was going to apologize, but she did, so he nods his head, telling her, he understands. "So does that mean we're friends?"

Sora raises his brow inquisitively.

"Of course!" She exclaims.

"Nami! Thank you soooooo much I though you hated me!" Sora yells audibly.

"Never! Sora! I would never hate you as long as I live." She says.

They smiled at one another and rehearsal their scripts that teacher had pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In few days everything went back to normal. Sora, Roxas, and Namine walk hand to hand too school and home. And as usual they went to the beach to play _Simon says_, blitzball, hide and go seek, and tag. They have been doing this two years now straight. Like usual Sora and Roxas waited at the beach, hoping Namine would come but she never did.

"Where is Nami?" Sora wondered.

"Prehaps, she already went home." Roxas says.

"Its only noon." Sora mentions.

"I know. I think we should go to her house." Roxas suggests.

"Wait- Woxy I don't think we even knows where she lives." Sora stated.

"Guys! Over here!" Namine proclaims running towards them.

"Nami! Where have you been?" Roxas asks.

"At home." She answers, avoiding their gaze.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire," Sora murmurs, "Nami tells us where you really were."

"I... Sor-Sor... Roxy..." Namine didn't know what to tell them.

"You're leaving the island is that reason you've been ignoring us?" Sora inquires.

"Y-Ye- Yes... thats why." Namine stutters.

"We'll miss you Nami." Sora and Roxas hug Namine tightly.

"I'll miss you guys also... but don't worry I'm not leaving until next week." She says, reassuring the two boys.

"Yay! Lets play pirate with Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Van!" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah.. lets play!" Namine proclaims.

Roxas, Namine, and Sora spotted Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Van laying down on the grasss quietly nearby. "HEYYYYY! Guys come play pirate with us!" Sora shouts enthusiastically.

"Ooooh I want to play! I call dibs on the captain!" Vanitas yells.

"I guess, we can play," Riku says, "I'll be some random swordman."

"I can be the navigator." Kairi volunteers.

"I want to cook!" Ventus arouses.

"I'll me medic!" Namine yawps.

"I'll be musician." Roxas says.

"I'll be the happy-go-lucky person!" Sora chirps.

"So.. where exactly are we going to get a boat?" Vanitas asks.

"My father has one. We can borrow it." Riku suggested.

"Ok mateys go get yee boat!" Vanitas orders.

"Aye, aye, aye, captain!" Everyone besides Vanitas shouted going to get the boat.

Few minutes later they came back with a rusty boat. "What the heck is that?' Vanitas asks in disgust by just looking at it.

"Its our boat, silly!" Kairi tells Vanitas, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Ughh... ahem... Riku can I talk with you for a moment?" Vanitas asks.

"Sure," Riku says, "Whats wrong captain?"

"How can I say this without being mean? Um first of all when I mean by a boat I thought of Titanic not piece of shit. We're not going to ride on some pile of shit, you hear? We either give it a paint job or we throw it away and fine a new boat cuz I'm not really feelin this boat." Vanitas stated.

"Don't worry, captain! I'm sure we can do some adjustments to it." Riku assures.

"Some? This piece of shit doesn't just need _"some" _adjustments! It needs an entire make over! We need a bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and place to keep the boat in track! Do you understand the words thau are coming out of my mouth cuz if you're not, I'll repeat mysellf over and over** AGAIN**!" Vanitas shouted.

"Yes, I do understand, captain but you're being absurd with these ideals you've. A bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and place to keep the boat in track? Nonsense! We're only going to sail it for today and thats it. There is not reason why we should go build the things inside of." Riku mentions.

"Arghhh! You're going to built all these things inside of that piece of shit of boat that you've bought back! If you're not I'm gonna kick you out of the crew!" Vanitas yells angrily.

"You can't kick me out!" Riku shouted.

"Yes, I can. I'm the captain, remenber?" Vanitas says.

"A lousy, self-centered, unappreciative, captain!" Riku points out.

"Tch, whatever! We don't need you or your piece of **SHIT! **Leave already! Your tainting my air!" Vanitas snarls.

"**YOU**!" Riku glare at Vanitas with menacing eyes.

"Hurry up and scadantal! I don't want you or your boat here!" Vanitas says, growling.

"I am not going anywhere!" Riku stands there while Vanitas is throwing a fit.

"You're so annoying Riku!" Vanitas muttered.

"Your ANNOYINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Riku sang in high pitch voice.

"Well you're stupiiiiiid!" Vanitas sang.

"Stop fighting! Enough of your brickering! Just get along for once! Please! Yunno guys it will be better if you erm... well get along! Namine is spending her last days here and well you're ruining it by fighting! Why can't you get along for just once? Hm? So i beg of you kiss up and makeup! Everything will be ok I just know it if you jus-" Sora tired to tell them.

"Hell no! Sora I am not apologizing to this pretty-boy! He needs to apologize to me! I don't care what you say or do cuz he needs to **APOLOGIZE** to **ME**!" Vanita interjected as he growls.

"Apologize? Hah! Very funny but you're the one who needs give me a apology," Riku snorted, "You only care about yourself thats why don't have friends your age because you're selfish!"

"**SELFISH!**" Vanitas screech, he walks up to Riku and pushes him onto the sand.

Riku pushes back and tackles him. The two starts throwing punches and kicks. Sora panics. "S-St-Sto- Stop!" Riku and Vanitas ignored Sora as they kept attacking each other viciously. "They both socked each other in face, and jolted back up to punch each other in face. This went ten minutes.

"Hey Sora I'm- Ahhhh whats going on! Guys stop fighting you're going to hurt one another!" Namine rushed over and sheilded Riku who was about to get hit by Vanitas.

Vanitas froze. "Namine! Get out of the way!"

"No." She says.

"Don't intervene!" Riku tells Namine.

"Sorry, Riku but I'm not going to listen too neither one of you. Stop fighting! Look at yourself! You're hurting one another! Don't you see if you keep fighting your going to end up, killing each other! This isn't nessecary! We'll built everything inside of boat so please stop fighting, promise me that you guys would never fight ever again as long as you're still living? **PROMISE ME DAMMIT**!" Namine cried out pleadingly.

"Fine, since you're beggin' I guess we can forget about it. I promise?" Vanitas put up his pinkie finger.

"I also promise." Riku also put up his pinkie finger.

Namine, Riku, and Vanitas shake on it.

"Yay! You guys made up soooo let go play pirate!" Sora exclaims.

"Lets go Riku." Vanitas says.

"Aye, aye, aye captain." Riku follow Namine, Vanitas, and Sora to beach.

_End of the week..._

Sora was going to miss Namine.

He was going to go home and cry for hours.

It was sad today, usually it be all happy in the classroom.

Probably because Namine was leaving. Even though it was new year, Sora didn't get any classes with Roxas, Namine, Riku, or Kairi.

He pouted. He always had classes with Roxas why didn't he had any class with his friends. He once asked the principle. "The principle told him he can't just put students together who were friends dilly dally because it will cause distruction among the classmates. If he did Sora in same class as Roxas and them it wouldn't be good."

One day at recess, Sora was walking around, he had remenbered that Namine was at home packing, Roxas was sick, Riku got expelled, nand Kairi went to the dentist for a check up. He was sitting in sand box all alone. The brunette didn't have any other friends besides the ones he already had.

Sora was getting bullied by these jerks who constantly dislike him for an odd reason. They surrounded him as they started talking at once.

"Look at his legs! They're so creamy! That means he's actually a she!"

"Hey how about we put him in this cinderella outift! I think he would really look a girl if he wear it."

"Yeah! Thats such a great idea!"

"Soraaaa... don't be shy we just wanna play!"

Evil grins plastered on their faces. Sora gulp. "Someone please save me."

"Heeeheee... I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"How many times do I've to tell you, he's a she!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Lets go put the costume on him already!"

They put the cinderella costume on him. "Lets throw away his clothes."

"Good idea."

They were snickering, taking pictures, beating him, and lastly making fun of him.

Sora was scared, he just wanted normal day at school. When they finished, they left Sora there injured.

His eyes full with tears. Then suddenly the yard duty pondered in the bathroom. He was shocked when he saw brunette beat half to death.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"I...I...want to go home!" stammered Sora.

"Alright lets take you to the office." He pick Sora up and walk to the office.

Principle Kazami asked what happen but Sora wasn't going to tell him.

So he decided to call his mom.

_"Hello Hiwagawa Residance speaking." _

"This is Principle Kazami speaking. I'm calling about your son Sora."

_"Did he go in trouble?"_

"No ma'am. But he got beating my some older kids. He won't tell us who did it. I was wondering if you want to take him home for today. He was wearing a cinderella costume, I pressume he got harass."

_"I will pick him up immediately!"_

"Ok. Bye."

When Mr. Kazami got off the phone, he told Sora that his mother was on his way and should sit down. Sora patiently waited as he read some magizines that were on the local desk.

"Sora Hiwagawa your mother is here!" exclaims one of the woman in the front desk.

Sora ran towards his mom as she gave him a tight embrace.

Sora got home but was questioned by Roxas who wanted to know what happen. He didn't tell his brother though neither did he told Vanitas or Ventus when they got home and also asked what happen. They would it mad if they found out who did it, definitely Roxas.

So without his mom nor his brothers looking, he went to the beach. It was a gloomy day. Sora has bruises everywhere on his body. He didn't care though.

He sat there quietly by himself as he hiss in pain of the vaseline that was all over his wounded body.

Namine whistle to get the Sora attention. He lazily turned around to look at the blonde girl. "Sor-Sor what happen to your face!" Namine gasp out while petting his cheek delicately.

"Its nothing." Sora claim avoiding her gaze.

"It isn't nothing, Sora! Tell me what happen right now!" She demanded eyeballing his eyes.

"Well, I trip and this is how I got these wounds." He answered lying underneath his breath.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" Namine yells pointing at him with her finger.

"I'm not a liar! Seldom. But not always." Sora says.

"You're a liar. Yes, maybe every now and but you're still a liar though." Namine declared.

"Whatever." was all Sora had said before turning around to look a the ocean.

"Sor-Sor. I'm sorry if I made you mad but I just want to know what happen to you." She said worriedly.

"I got beat up, then they put throw away my unform, next they put me in a cinderella costume, afterwards they beat me, and if I said anything to anyone they were going to beat me!" Sora blurted out as tears escape down her face.

"Sor-Sor did they threaten you?" She asks pulling brunette into a warm embrace.

"No, but I knew they were anyway if I did so please don't tell anyone, definitely Woxy! He get furious and would beat them up and get expended! I know he would so please! I'm begging you don't tell **NOBODY**!" Sora shriek.

"Ok, ok, I promise." Namine assures brunette.

"Good, lets make a promise." Sora says, taking out his pinkie finger and shakes it with recognition with Roxas.

"GET YOUR _**WILTHY MITS** _OFF NAMINE!" a look alike of Riku shouted tackling Sora onto the sand.

"Riku! Why did you attack me?" Sora wheeze out dusting the sand off of his clothes.

"Shut up! I'm not Riku! I'm Ryuu Yoshida! **RYUU**! Not **RIKU!**" Ryuu screech.

"Riku? Stop playing games! I know your tricks and its not going to work on me! Why did you interrupted my conversation with Nami?" Sora yelled standing up.

"How many times do I've to tell you! I'm **RYUU**! I'm not my twit of twin brother Riku! Hand over Namine, immediately! I'm the one whose suppose to protect Namine! I promise her, I'll! Not you so take a hike!" Ryuu growled pushing Sora onto the sand.

"Whats your problem Rik-" Sora said but got interrupted.

"My name is **RYUU**! You nimcompoop! It your names straight! I don't even look like my brother!" Ryuu interjected.

"Ryuu. Be nice to Sora. He's my friend." Namine says.

"This isolent nincompoop is your friend! Pshaw! You got to me kidding me." Ryuu said not believing what blonde haired girl was saying.

"HEY! I'm not a nincoomppoop!" Sora shouted.

"Its nincoompoop." Ryuu corrected.

"Oh whatever, anyway what is this _protecting_thing? Since when did you've a crush on Nami, Riku?" Sora asked smirking at Ryuu.

"Stop calling me that! I don't like her that way! She just a friend and I am her protector! I must protect her fiends like yourself!" Ryuu yells.

"Ha Ha very funny, Riku but I am not going to fall for your games." Sora says, "I know you're trying to claim that you're someone else to get back me for eating your cake last week!"

"My name is **RYUU**! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Riku asks.

"Riku... seriously stop playing games I know its you... so please stop, your making a fool out of yourself..." Sora sighed.

Ryuu was getting angry and angry by each minute so he socked brunette right in the face.

"What the heck why did you hit me **RIKU**?" Sora questioned in anger.

"**MY NAME ISN'T RIKU**!" Ryuu shouted.

"Riku! I know its you so apologize to me right now for socking me in the face or I'll tell Kairi on you!" Sora bellow out.

**"YOUIDIOTIDON'TGIVEASHITYOULITTLES***!MYNAMEISRYUUYOSHIDADAMMIT!**" Ryuu burst out reaching his limit.

"Temper, temper. If keep that up no girl would like you, remenber what Kairi said Riku. Its ok I forgive you for hitting me. It wasn't your fault. It was your ill temper." Sora told him.

"I had enough talking to this fool lets go Namine." Riku pulls onto Namine's arm.

"Wait," Namine said, "Let me say goodbye to him first."

"Alright but I am not going to wait any longer," Ryuu told her," Remenber what my father had said before we left home."

"I haven't just go to the dock, I promise I'll ne there." Namine reassures Ryuu who nods and leaves to talk alone with the brunette.

"Where are you going with Riku?" Sora asked with smirk on his face.

"Its not what you think Sora. That isn't Riku. He's his twin brother Ryuu. His mother and father divorced. Riku's twin and his older brothers are going to live in Twilight Town and I happen to be coming alone since their father know my adopted father Genisis so we're going to be attending the same junior high together." Namine explained.

"Mmhmm sure they do." Sora murmur.

"Seriously Sor-Sor! I am not kidding! I am going to be there for my fourteen years of school so I am going to be with Ryuu and his family must of my time!" Namine exclaims.

"Riku and his family isn't moving, plus he doesn't have a twin. He would've told me. Just admit you and Riku are going dock to have a romantic evening together!" Sora shouted with a sly smile on his face.

Namine scoffed and walk towards brunette, then lifted up his face to hers. "Sor-Sor I love you." Namine said sweetly pecking a kiss on his cheek.

Sora was reddening. "W-Wh- Why d-di- did y-yo-you kiss me?" He manage to stutter out.

"I love you Sora." She had said again.

Sora's face turned scarlet as he hid his face. "But don't you like Riku?" He asks.

"No, I love you," Namine says, "I...I... wanted to confess at school but I had to pack, Sora, I just wanted to tell you that I...I..."

"Its ok. I understand." Sora knew what she was going to say next so he interrupted her.

"Namine! Namine! Time to go!" a voice called out.

"I've to go.." Namine said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll meet again." Sora reassures her.

"How do you know?" Namine wondered.

"I just have a feeling." He answered.

"Bye bye Sora! Promise me we'll meet again!" Namine called out as she ran towards the dock and wave goodbye.

"I promise!' Sora shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years has passed by Roxas and Sora was in the fifth grade, Ventus was in sixth grade, and Vanitas was in seventh grade. Namine been moved to Twilight Town. Sora forgotten all about the day when he met the a look alike of Riku but he never brought up it to any of his friends or brothers. Neither did he brought up when Namine kiss him either.

Roxas had a girlfriend but she was too controlling so he broke up with her. He begin to make friends with other people. Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion were his official best friends. They always stick together no matter what happen. Even though they never met his brother or his other friends from his childhood. He spend most of his time with them, it was quiet surprising for the people who was in his pre-school and fourth grade class that they never saw him with Sora.

What changed them so suddenly? Why weren't they hanging out? Nobody ever knows why. They asked them but they just ramble on about something else. Did they have a fight? Anywhom. Ventus never really know why Sora and Roxas were being distant towards one another it was big secret and only they knew about it.

Ventus continued his life though and stop pondering about his brothers lifes. He didn't have a girlfriend but he had excellent friends. He declined every girl he incountered. Everyone guess he wasn't really interested in girls but that wasn't true. He hasn't found a girl who he has chemistry with. Aqua and Terra assured him that he would one day fine a girl who was the perfect match. He loved Aqua and Terra dearly, they always had his back no matter what the consequences was. They did everything together just like.. when he was little and hang out with his brothers.

Everything seem to change suddenly... they really didn't communicate to one another.. it was sad to see such things in Hiwagawa household, definitely when Sora and Roxas stop talking to each other.

Vanitas had plently of people who wanted to become his friends or date him but he wouldn't let no one come close to him. It wasn't because he was antisocial or shy. He didn't seem to want anyone near him. He always sat my himself at lunch. He wouldn't cooperate if there was a group project, he was just get an F. His teachers were worried about him, and asks his parents what was wrong with him. They didn't have answers. All of his peers wondered what happen these pass years, nobody knew besides his brothers... who was also keeping secrets.

Sora still hang out with Kairi and Riku. He met three other students from his class. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus was his best friends as well. They played blitzball together, turth or dare, the truth, and so on.

Even though Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas wasn't hanging out with one another they still hang out secretly. Roxas and Sora made a promise one day saying, _"Even when we're going to our separate ways, I know you'll always be in my heart." _Soon afterwards, they found out that their parents were going to divorced.

That crushed all of them when they found out. Mrs. Hiwagawa was moving to the_ Land of Departures,_ she took Ventus along with her. Roxas wanted to attend a music school in _The Land That Never Was_ with his friends so he went with his father. Vanitas didn't want to be near his parents so he took action into so hands and went somewhere without nobody knowing. But their mother guess he went to Traverse Town or Hallow Bastion.

Sora stay in Destiny Islands with his grandmother.

_In Roxas's Apartment..._

More years has passed by, Roxas is a sophmore. He found out that his father got remarried and had a baby. He couldn't stand being there so he save up his money and moved with Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion leaving everything behind. He move to Twilight Town. Finding out that his mother came here few months ago and came down with a rare heart disease and soon pass away. He was astonished when Ventus came to tell him.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I should have told you sooner." Ventus said, looking down at his shoes sadly.

"Its ok." Roxas didn't cry, he just smiled.

"I told Vanitas, he says he'll becoming to funeral." Ventus mention.

"So did you tell Sora yet?" Roxas asks.

"..." Ventus didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"Don't worry Ven. I'll tell him. He is coming here with Gram right?" Roxas turned to look at his brother.

_On Airplane..._

"Sora! Your father is so generous! I couldn't believe he actually save up all his money so I can attend school with you!" Tidus chimed.

"Well he just insisted on paiding your way and he wouldn't took 'no' for an answer." Sora said.

"H-He... really wanted me to go?" Tidus look at Sora.

"Of course we all wanted you to come! Tidus you're are friend!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie proclaims.

"T-Th-Tha-Than- Thank y-you guys..." Tidus says as tears escape down his cheeks.

"Stop crying! Did you actually believe we would leave you at Destiny Islands for sophmore year? What kind kind of friends do you think we're?" Selphie wacks Tidus on the head.

"Oww that really hurted!" Tidus complain rubbing his head.

"We're almost there kids, just hang tight for a little more!" shouted Sora's grandma.

_Twilight High School Cafeteria..._

"God, I hate coming to school!" Vanitas squash his meatloaf.

"Gross! Stop doing that didn't your mother ever taught you any manners?" Larxene sneered.

"Well she did but I didn't really follow them. She's dead by the way so there isn't any point of me learning them now is there?" Vanitas says, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm very sorry. I didn-" Larxene apologize.

"Its ok." Ventus interjected.

"We got over it already." Vanitas assures Larxene.

"Already? That is quite a shock. I thought you guys were still down in the dump." Axel says disappointed.

"We got over it. And for your information I was never sad. Maybe.. seldom but not always!" Vanitas says, "Anyway are you sad?"

"He probably wanted to cuddled up with Roxas one more time." Hayner mutters as a smirk plastered on his face.

Axel glare at messy blonde. "Anywayyyyy I heard you guys have brother? I just wondering what is he like?"

"Why did you change the topic so suddenly? Are you embrassed, Axel?" Hayner asks with smirk still on his face.

"Shut up blondie at least I not beggin' Seifer to fuck me!" Axel spat out.

"Pffff! I hate Seifer! And for your information I am straight." Hayner stated.

"Yeah.. sure you're. Straight as twistie." Vanitas murmurs.

"Calm down you two," Roxas coos, "Remenber we don't want to cause a scene again."

"It wasn't my fault it was this pyro right here! He is the one who brought the lighter in the first place!" Hayner shouts out.

"He started Roxy! Big bad Hayner is being mean to be!" Axel says, childish voice as he clings on the blonde.

"Tch! Whatever!" was all Hayner had said.

"Ok lets talk about something else shall we!" Ventus shouts trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! My brother. He's not here yet but I promise we'll introudce you to him." Roxas manage to say before turning around.

"What is this Sora like?" Larxene rolls her eyes when Xion asks the question.

"He's kinda..." Ventus didn't have right words to say what was Sora personality was.

"Well are you going to tell us or are you going to keep us wondering?" Hayner asks.

Olette and Pence came in and sat next to them. "What are you talking about?" Olette asks.

"We're talking about Sora who is apparently Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas's brother." Axel answers.

"Wait you guys have a brother!" Olette and Pence gasps out.

Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas nods.

"Well tell us about him! Don't keep us hanging!" Axel yells.

_Back On Airplane..._

"Finallyyyyyyyyy!" Sora exclaims bouncing in the air.

"Sora did you drink any caffine this moring! Yunno caffine is bad for you!" Sora grandma said.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-drink any c-caffine." Sora stutter as his his left eye twitch.

"See! This what happens when you drink caffine! You start bouncing everywhere, one of you eyes twithces, and you act like a crazed lunatic. Thats why I strictly forbidden you from drinking anything that has caffine." Sora grandma stated.

"N-No... I-I-I d-don't! I'm... I'm perfectly fine!" Sora says, chippery voice.

"Do you want me to get the hammer again?" Riku asks.

"Yeah... hurry up before he runs away." Sora's grandma said.

Riku slowly wacks Sora on the head with hammer while Kairi catches him.

_Cafeteria..._

"He's hyper when he drinks caffine. He's a spikey brunette has cerculean eyes and a bright smile. He has goofy and happy-go-lucky personality." Roxas says, dozing off into his mermories with Sora.

_Flashback..._

Sora was walking around one day. He knew that Roxas was mad at him so he tried to avoid him as possible.

He couldn't blame Roxas for being mad, after all he did ditch him for somebody else. He continue to walking and saw a dark, damp house.

_I'm sorry Woxy-chan... I just wanted to be one of poplular kids... _Sora whispers as tears ran down his face.

_Why do I feel so alone? _The brunet looks up at the sky, he notices it was getting dark. He finally made it to the beach, where he took of his neckalce and was ready to throw it away butthen an orange ball landed on his head. "Owwwie." Sora groaned as he got up and hamper his injure.

Sora almost wanted to cry but her reminded himself he would never cry ever again.A small boy started walking towards Sora.

Sora quickly got up and started running. "Wait up!" a voice called out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wait!" It was same voice calling out.

Sora trip on a pebble as he felt a handjab on his shoulder. The brunette didn't look behind him. He knew who it was. Roxas. Roxas.

Was behind him. Sora soon started running again, and Roxas chase after him. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't stand a chance out running Roxas.

He was in cross country. Sora stop suddeny. "Why are you following me Woy?" He breathed heavily. "Sor-Sor... look at m!" Roxas demanded.

Sora look ar Eoxas who pull him into a tight embrace. Sora eyes widened. "

You idiot! I'll never leave you to go play with someone else! Those kids you saw were just asking for directions! Sor-Sor... I love you and I would never ever leave you. Sor-Sor are you listening? I did got mad when you left to go play with Kairi and Riku but I never thought you were going to ditch me! Mama, Papa, Ven, Van are worried to death." Roxas said.

Sora cringed down as he cover his face to hide it from Roxas. "Sor-Sor... if you come home with me. I'll buy you two strawberry sundae on they way." Roxas says.

"I'll also buy you all the plushies you want! So please come home with me!" Roxas adds.

"Alright, I'll go home," Sora says, "Its getting cold staying out here."

"I'll even buy you a Moogle, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy plushies! And whatever else you wanted!" Roxas exggerates.

"Really! Lets go!" Sora chimes.

The two boys walks hand to hand. They then entered a cafe and orders to strawberry sundace. Sora gubble down first strawberry sundae in two seconds.

"Sor-Sor you've something on your face." Roxas pointed out.

"Where?" Sora tilted his head.

"Right here." Roxas wipes Sora's outer jaw where he spotted the ice cream.

After finish eating their sundae's, they then left. Sora spotted vending machine and urgued Roxas to go get him something.

Roxas wons tons of plushies for Sora. "Thank you Woxy! You're the best!" Sora proclaims. "Sor-Sor... I'm just lucky thats all." Roxas says sheepishly.

"Woxy is sooooooooo awsome! Woxy is the world's greatest! Woxy is great at singing, dancing, math, english, and so on! But you want to know what he's best at... well thats being my brother!" Sora ramble on about Roxas.

Roxas carried the plushies that he won for Sora.

_Cafeteria..._

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" a voice called out.

Roxas snap out of his daze to look at his worried friends and two brothers.

"Are you ok?" Olette asks in a concern voice.

"I am fine guys." Roxas gave them a reassured smile.

"I don't know but just in case go to the infirmary, ok?" Ventus says, putting an arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Alright I'll." Roxas assures Ventus.

"We better get to next class, right Roxy?" Axel said nudging the blonde shoulder.

"Ya right, lets go." Roxas stands up and walks with pyro to class.

"Do you think they're acutally going to class?" Pence asks.

"I bet they're going to skip again." Hayner murmurs.

~THE END~

So what do you think of chappie? I don't know... I guess it was good. Not really sure but please review! It gives me motivated! It'll take me pobably 1 day if I am really determined to update!


End file.
